Jack Cayman
Jack Cayman is the main protagonist of both the MadWorld and Anarchy Reigns video game series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Juliet Starling vs Jack Cayman *Jack Cayman vs Marcus Fenix *Jack Cayman vs Nathan Spencer *'Travis Touchdown vs. Jack Cayman' (Complete) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Afro Samurai *Ash Williams (Evil Dead) *Doomguy (Doom) *Frank West (Dead Rising) *Guts (Berserk) *Grell Sutcliff (Black Butler) *Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Leatherface (Texas Chainsaw Massacre) *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) *Wolverine (Marvel Comics) History Death Battle Info Background *Age: 42 *Height: 1.93 m / 6'4 *Weight: 140 Kg / 307 lbs. *Victor of multiple DeathWatch Games Powers & Skills * Brutal strength durability and endurance * Expert on weapons improvising * Surprisingly smart, despite be a psychotic killing machine. * Skilled mechanic Chainsaw Arm * Mechanical right arm * Possesses a retractable chainsaw * Commonly used for slicing mooks in half * Limited amount of energy, though it does recharge over time. * Doesn't give him a lot of point in Death Watch if he overuses it * Upgraded with two chainsaws that retract out (Anarchy Reigns canon) Other Weapons * Spear ** Can be use as a stabbing weapon, and even be used as a man-made propeller * Spiked Baseball Bat ** Great as a bludgeon weapon ** Strong enough to send human flying with a single swing * Twin Blades ** Capable of slicing off limbs, and decapitating mooks with their spines intact * Dual Chainsaw ** Twice as big as Jack Cayman ** Capable of ripping his victims to shreds * Katana ** Powerful sword ** Capable of slicing limbs off with a slash or two. * Whatever else he can get his hand on * Whatever the environment has to offer. Motorcycle * Jack's main means of transportation * Very durable * Commonly used to ram into other vehicles Feats * Killed countless amount of mooks, including punks, ninjas, zombies, armored soldiers, and even aliens. * Strong enough to push back two metal containers * Chainsaw's tough enough to slice a train in half horizontally * Killed other killers include; ** An alien in a giant mech ** A pack of werewolves ** A Frankenstein monster ** A clone of himself ** A cyborg Nazi with wind turbines for arms ** A vampire with an awesome rack ** The #1 ranked killer ** And a few others. * Apparently won three Death Watch competition, before the events of Death Watch. * Fast enough to dodge a helicopter being hurled towards him. * Fast enough to dodge a lightning fast kick. * Very diverse and clever on how to kill others in the most gruesome, and most violent of ways. ** Commonly uses the bosses main weapon as the main method to kill them. * Figured out how Death Watch forces others to kill each other, and those who're involved * Strong enough to snap a man in half * Killed four armed men before they could get a chance to shoot. Flaws * Not very fast * Doesn't like helping people. He only likes to kill them Gallery Jack Cayman Anarchy Reigns.png|Jack Cayman as he appears in Anarchy Reigns Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anarchy Reigns Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Chainsaw Wielders Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Sega Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Cyborg Category:Angry Combatants